At the Seagull Inn
by Kasan Soulblade
Summary: Genis gets bored, in an attempt to fix that there is a talk about Lloyd's human father. Typical Tales lightheartedness.


A/N not really a serious fic... just something I wrote on the bus on my way back from college that seemed funny.

_Over a meal at the Seagull inn..._

"I'm bored"

Everyone looked up from their meals, surprise on every face.

"Wow, Genis got bored before me!" Lloyd laughed, went back to his food.

"Why don't you read Genis?" Raine offered, after all it was what she was doing.

"Did that."

"Study?" Colette offered.

"I can recite the PalmaCosta laws blindfolded."

"We could spin you around a few times and then you can recite them!"

"I said bored Lloyd, not desperate."

"Geeze sorry!" Lloyd looked around the room for inspiration then smiled. "Hey I know! We can weapons train! Kratos, do you wanna give Genis some sword lessons?"

"N..No!" Genis squeaked as the fierce mercenary regarded him intently. "That..That's not ness..essary! Let's not drag Kratos into this Lloyd!"

"Well if it weren't raining we could play with Noishe..." Collete sighed, and stared out a window. The view wasn't pleasant, just a dull grey smear really.

"Don't worry Colette I left him my blankets, he'll be fine."

"You are so sweet Lloyd!"

"Ahh..." Lloyd was turning red. "Th..Thanks Colette!"

"Ick you two are sickening! I'm going to die from sugar and syrup drowning before the boredom kills me!"

"What did you just say!"

"Nothing!"  
"Good."

"I know!" Colette chirped. "Let's talk about Lloyd's dad"

"Dirk?" Genis looked baffled, as did everyone else at the table.

"No silly, Lloyd's human dad!"

"Umm Colette, I don't know anything about him..."

"That's the fun of it! We make it all up!"

"Okay..." Lloyd rolled his eyes, but at least Genis wasn't as bored looking as before.

"Can I go first?"

"Sure Colette."

"Lloyd's dad is brave. Your turn Genis!"

"Umm.. he's tall?"

At Colette's expectant look Lloyd tried to think. As always when he panicked he said the first thing that popped into his brain.

"He's.. older then me..."

"That was just lame Lloyd."

"Well sorry I just don' know what to say."

"Your turn Kratos!"

"I do not play children's games."

"Aww!"

"Spoil sport." Genis grumbled.

"Man what a stick in the mud." Lloyd rolled his eyes. He was playing why couldn't the mercenary unbend enough to just say something? Anything would have been fine really. In despiration to keep the mood going Colette turned to the Professor. Seeing the hopeful look Raine sighed, shook her head.

"I'm sorry Colette, I'm studying."  
"Professors study?"

"No doy Lloyd how do you..."

"Genis that is enough!"

"Wow, I didn't get yelled at!" Colette giggled and Lloyd smiled.

"My turn." Colette chirped. "Lloyd's Dad is a swordsman!"

"Lloyd's dad would have to be, every other job requires a brain..."

"Hey, Dad is not stupid!"

Kratos choked on his mouthful of soup.

"You don't know him, and you still stick up for him?"

"Families family Genis, you stay with them no mater what."

The mercenary continued to cough, and looked like he was going to choke to death on them.

"You okay?" Lloyd looked worried.

"Fine..." Kratos coughed into his hand, composed himself from his earlierfit.

"Alright then... My turn I guess. Dad's smart, smarter then me."

"That doesn't say much."

"Shut it Genis!"

"Handsome, Lloyd's dad is handsome I guess... man that is lame isn't it." Genis rubbed at his head. "I just can't think of anything else.

"Brown eyes, he has to have eyes just like Lloyd, if he had those then he would be hansome..."

Lloyd blushed, squirmed, and could not for the life of him meet Collete's eyes.

"Eww.. we are stopping right now! Next you all are going to say he wears black!"

"What's so bad about black?" Collete wondered.

A quick look around the room at their companions told Lloyd where Genis was going with this.

"Eww, now I get it! Man, Genis you have a sick, _sick_ mind! Mom... and _Kratos_! Ung! The.. the images! That's it, I can't eat now!"

Kratos cocked his head to the side, a slightly pained look on his face, but no one caught his expression as he had leaned back into the shadows early on in the little game.

"Hee hee... when'd Kratos turn handsome Genis?"

"When I last checked in Raine's diary!"

There was a loud clap of a book closing, and Genis swallowed. Slowly the young elf turned and looked at the professor. Raine's face was twitching with rage, her face red with anger.

"Uh oh..." Colette whispered, scooting as far away from Raine as she could.

"Oh man Genis, I know that look, you wont be able to sit for a week."

Riane's face twitched again, she stood.

"Run Genis RUN!"

Not needing Lloyd advice Genis made a break for the door leading out, Raine hot on his heals. There was a long pause, the inn keep strolled out from behind his desk and closed the main door that the elf sibs had left open.

"Genis is so silly Lloyd, well good night!"

"'night Colette. Ung.. Why are you looking at me like that Kratos?"

"No reason.."

"Yeah sure, whatever... Genis is so sick minded, I think it comes from reading too much."

"Only you would say that."

"I..I think I'm scarred for life now.. I'm gunna go lie down and hope the images go away..."

"It is not that disturbing is it?"

"Yes, matter of fact it is..."

"Humph."


End file.
